Armed Forces of Barmenistan
WARNING THIS ARTICLE IS OUT OF DATE The Barmenistan military is one of the most formidable on Terra. The Armed Fighters of Barmenia consists of the Army, the Navy, the Air Force, and the Gendarmerie. The combined troop strength of the Armed Forces of Barmenistan is about 1.23 million soldiers (2952). Joint Chiefs of Staff Barmenian Navy Admiral: Henry L. Phillips Barmenian Marine Corp. General: Connor C. Gould Barmenian Army General: Louie C. Adams Barmenian Navy Admiral: Nicholas C. Fleming Barmenian Air Force General: Harry Z. Spencer Barmenian Marine Corp. General: Oliver M. Singh Branches The Armed Forces of Barmenistan consists of four branches: 'Army' Barmenia has one of the most formidable armies in the world. The Land Fighters (Barmenian: Rilaékshlajhiko) is the army branch of the Armed Forces of Barmenistan. The total number of troops is about .23 million. The Army can deploy four army corps troops to conduct joint operations at short notice, and can conduct air assault operations with a lift capability of several battalions at a time, day and night. Structure The Land Fighters are organized into the following commands: * Ground Forces Command ** First Army Command – Kathre *** First Battle Tank Battalion *** First Artillery Regiment ** Second Army Command – Ekde *** Second Battle Tank Battalion *** Second Artillery Regiment ** Third Army Command – Varishehr *** Third Battle Tank Battalion *** Third Artillery Regiment ** Fourth Army Command – Koslapylz *** Fourth Battle Tank Battalion *** Fourth Artillery Regiment ** Fifth Army Command – Zàt'ju'stad *** Fifth Battle Tank Battalion *** Fifth Artillery Regiment * Training Command – Salve ** Battle Tank Training Battalion ** Artillery Training Regiment * Logistics Command – Kathre * Aviation Command – Ekde ** Aviation Brigade * Nuclear Command – Ekde Main Equipment 'Navy' Supported by its replacement ships, the Marine Fighters can participate in international operations and exercises on every major sea and ocean of Terra. The Marine Fighters (Barmenian: Umisiékshlajhiko) is the navy branch of the Armed Forces of Barmenistan. Supported by its replacement ships, the Navy can participate in international operations and exercises on every major sea and ocean of Terra. Submarines can individually navigate up to 155,000 nautical miles and return back to their home bases. Commander of the Navy: Marine Fighters’ Leader (Fleet Admiral) Staarj Nokimoto Structure *Fleet Command – Kathre **Surface Command **Submarine Command **Fast Patrol Boat Command **Mine Warfare Command **Naval Logistics Command **Naval Aviation Command *Eastern Sea Area Command – Koslapylz **Majatran Sea Command **South Sea Command **Naval Infantry Brigade Command ***Amphibious Command **Naval Hydography and Oceanography Command **Naval Museum Command *Western Sea Area Command – Varishehr *Naval Training Command – Kathre **Naval Academy **Naval High School **Naval Training Command Main Equipment 'Air Force' The Aerial Fighters (Barmenian: Tanhriékshlajhiko) is the air force branch of the Armed Forces of Barmenistan. Supported by in-flight refueling aircrafts, the fighter jets of the Air Force can participate in international operations and exercises on every major continent and return back to their home bases. Structure *Headquarters, Ekde *Air Force Command **Tanker Base Command – Kathre **First Air Transportation Main Base Command – Varishehr **Second Air Transportation Main Base Command – Zàt'ju'stad *First Tactical Air Force Command – Koslapylz **First Air Control Command *Second Tactical Air Force Command – Salve **Second Air Control Command *Air Force Training Command – Ekde *Air Force Logistics Command – Kathre Main Equipment 'Gendarmerie' The Backup Law Enforcement (Barmenian: Hovlorherzmojad) is the gendarmerie branch of the Armed Forces of Barmenistan and is responsible for the maintenance of the public order in areas where the unarmed police forces cannot, as well as assuring internal security and carrying out other specific duties assigned to it by certain laws and regulations. It is an armed security and law enforcement force of military nature. As part of the Armed Forces, the Gendarmerie Command is subordinated to the general staff of the Armed Forces in matters relating to training and education, and to the ministry of interior in matters relating to the performance of the safety and public order duties. The Commander of the Gendarmerie is responsible to the ministry of interior. Structure *Internal Security Forces Command - Kathre *Training Forces Command - Varishehr *Police Schools Command - Kathre *Logistics Command - Ekde Humanitarian relief The Armed Forces of Barmenistan can perform “Disaster Relief Operations” and can conduct peace-support operations anywhere in Terra with a task force of two brigades. Category:Barmenistan